The use of a lens for vision correction has been common for many years most commonly appearing in a form commonly known as glasses. The wearing of glasses, however, can at times be wearisome or cumbersome for the user. Magnifying glasses have also been used for a number of years as an aid for seeing a specific object more clearly, however, the lens of the magnifying glass is not tailored to the specific vision needs of the user. Magnification screens commonly used on computer displays and televisions offer similar features and advantages when compared to a magnifying glass, however, for convenience, a magnification screen typically can be stationarily placed in front of the display screen. The present invention teaches a corrective lens system for use with a video display screen to correct visual deficiency for a particular user when viewing the video display screen.